


Heidegger & Shinra

by schxbetta



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schxbetta/pseuds/schxbetta
Summary: Set years and years before FFVII, Heidegger shows ShinRa how loyal he can be -Set when they’re younger men, the president in his 30s and Heidegger in his late 20s.18+ NSFW | Themes of Control | Manipulation | SmutIn this drabble, President ShinRa’s first name is Edward and Heidegger is his SOLDIER/Personal-Bodyguard. An unexpected encounter while the two are alone in the boardroom leaves Heidegger with some pretty interesting thoughts he has absolutely had before.
Relationships: heidegger / shinra
Kudos: 1





	Heidegger & Shinra

Edward may be older than him, but he hardly looks it. His hair is slicked-back gold, fitting for a man so rich. Compared to the grizzled refinery of Heidegger’s display, there’s something delicate about his superior. He’s smaller, thinner, but still toned. His skin, youthful and although Heidegger is barely twenty-seven himself, his own skin is already scarred with the marks of battle and war. In comparison to the clean-shaven president, Heidegger grows his stubble enough to be considered ‘gruff’, he wears his own hair in a similar fashion. Slicked-back, but that much messier. Beside one another, they look like polar-opposites. The brute and the beauty. That’s just the way it is and Heidegger wouldn’t have it any other way.

If his eyes could leave a scar they would, his gaze mars the body of his superior. President Shinra leans across the table, turning back to Heidegger only to present him with a smirk. Sometimes the soldier wonders - 

does he know what he’s doing? 

Does he do it deliberately? 

Truth be told, these feelings were new. The SOLDIER had fallen into another man’s arms before but there was never emotional attachment. Only admiration for a physical form, sexuality pure and simple. Unlike a woman, he couldn’t fall in love with a man. He could fuck one. But love? No. 

Shinra is unlike any man he’s ever known. The President is strong and brave, powerful; ruthless, of course and his methods are brutal 

-but it only makes his right-hand worship him even more.

Edward turns, his gaze noticing that of his soldier’s - but there’s no shame or embarrassment in his look. Truth be told, there’s nothing there. Heidegger shields his hands behind his back, his fingers wringing unspoken thoughts between them. 

“Is there something that you wish to say?”

His voice is deep, authoritative. Edward doesn’t ask because he cares, he asks because he’s bored.

Statuesque in his facade, Heidegger shakes his head. What is there to say? There’s nothing he can say.

The president circles the table, removing any distance or obstacle from between them. Today, he’s in ‘one of those moods’. Heidegger can tell. The blonde stops himself before his loyal dog, he relaxes his ass on the boardroom table, palms resting on its surface as he stands coy opposite Heidegger. 

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?”

A roll of his eyes churns out the sigh that follows - Heidegger doesn’t attempt to hide his indiscretion. Why was Edward teasing him?

Shinra leans forward, his SOLDIER doesn’t move. In the silence of the boardroom, he’s all too aware of the sound of his own heartbeat and Edward’s breaths. 

“Is something wrong…sir?”

The warmth of the room swells between them - Heidegger bares eyes down on the shorter man that question every notion. What did he want?

“Not with me.”

Edward remains calm and close. Close enough for Heidegger to notice the inches between them. The president grazes a hand against one of the many belts of his SOLDIER’s uniform. He eyes the leather with a smirk. 

“These uniforms…ha - the armour isn’t great, is it?”

The SOLDIER is all too aware of the other man’s touch. His fingers are deliberate and torturous, not the curious exploration of a man lost on a uniform. There’s no denying the intensity that begins to take hold - how many times had he pictured this? A strange rendezvous between the two of them. A night of them and them alone. 

No woman between them this time so he could see his master’s body in full. 

Shinra’s touch provokes a feeling, a feeling a thought and a thought, stiffness. Heidegger is all too aware of the hardness tightening the material of his pants. 

“Oh-”

Edward’s eyes fall from his soldier’s, a brow raises at the sight of his shame. Embarrassment finally entices Heidegger to take a step away. He shakes his head.

“S-sir. It isn’t what it - I uh-”

“No. No. Don’t apologise. I’ve had my suspicions.” 

In comparison to Heidegger’s flushed cheeks and stuttering tone, the President is entirely collected. A wise man would even wonder if he was enjoying this. Sitting back on the table, he nods toward the humiliation of his ‘friend.’ 

“Indulge me, Heidegger. Show me what I’m missing.”

“Wh-what?” 

The bodyguard can now feel the sweat on his brow, the race of his heart. What did Shinra want? And why? As far as he knew, the man was heterosexual and firmly so. He’s teasing him. Surely, that’s it. 

“Sir - I-”

“Follow an order. Show me-” he nods again “I want to see how well-endowed you are.”

Humiliation wrestles with his own arousal - how dare he. How fucking dare he. But then -

it isn’t stopping. His cock only gets harder at the taunting - 

Unsure hands meet at the point of his zipper, unfastening the latch of his belt and nudging his pants down slightly until he’s exposed. 

“Hm.” 

Shinra doesn’t seem particularly interested now, despite his SOLDIERs impressive length. He turns his gaze away and as Heidegger is about to withdraw himself and rush away as quickly as possible - Edward stops him. 

“No. You’re hard.” 

“Sir-” 

it’s hard to edge the word from a struggling breath. 

“Hold it.” 

Heidegger reacts to the command with a mouth slightly agape and eyes a little wide. Up until now, he had followed every order. Every word. But this - this -

he wraps his fingers around the shaft. 

“Very good. Pleasure yourself.”

President Shinra isn’t even interested. His eyes flicker between Heidegger and the wide-window of the room. Should anybody walk past, they’d easily see what was going on inside. The SOLDIER is all too aware as he reluctantly (but also very easily) begins to stroke himself. His movement is slow, anxious. Teeth grit as his head lowers; the burn on his cheeks fails to cool and every time Shinra looks back at him, he swears he’s scolded all over again. 

“On your knees.” 

Edward stands from his table as Heidegger obeys and falls to the floor. On his knees, it’s easier for him to massage himself with both the stroke of his hand and the rock of his hips. Shinra doesn’t get involved, he merely stands by. One hand palming the back of his SOLDIER’s hair as his pet works himself into a bitten lip and quickened pace. 

“Quicker.”

Heidegger does exactly that, his pace gets faster. Fingers tease the head of his cock, nerves edged with every nudge of his thumb. Looking up at the blonde, his lips are wet as he parts them for a breath. A kiss would satisfy him, harsh and unloving. Exactly the kind he expects from the president. 

Shinra doesn’t spare him a glance.

The president watches the window as if he’s entirely uninterested - his hand claims Heidegger’s hair, but the notion is lazy. Still, the SOLDIER doesn’t notice, not as he’s admiring the blonde’s eyes or the curve of his face (or his completely arrogant indifference). 

Breaths gasp in the final few strokes, pleasure swelling inside until his pained member can handle no more. An eager hand entices himself into bursting - white liquid emptying over his gloved fingers and the plush carpet of the office.

President Shinra turns his attention away from Heidegger, a laugh in tow as he makes haste for the door. 

“You really will commit to any order. That is what I like about you, Heidegger.”

Looking up from exhaustion, from shame, humiliation and total pleasure - needy eyes follow as his leader takes his leave.

“Clean this up and lock-up before you go, hm?” 

The president clicks the door shut behind him, leaving his future head of security to sit half-naked and dirty. Festering in his own shame with nothing more to mind than the thought that if anything 

\- fuck, he adores him even more now.


End file.
